31 - The Love of Money
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Returning to Chicago to collect an inheritance left for him by Daniel Hanes, Mark is put in a situation that will change his life forever. Rated T for violence and intense/dangerous situations.


"_For the love of money is the root of all evil: which while some coveted after, they have erred from the faith, and pierced themselves through with many sorrows." _

_(I Timothy VI:X)_

_**The Love of Money**_

"But my father didn't have more than a few hundred dollars to his name. There's a reason he's lived with us all these years."

"Contrary to what you would have liked, Mrs. Thomas, you were not in control of all of your father's finances. He had several investments that have proved quite profitable over the last five years."

"How much did he leave behind?" Dr. Thomas eagerly inquired.

"Somewhere around the sum of five thousand dollars."

The doctor and his wife happily looked to the other before Mrs. Thomas turned back to the lawyer.

"How soon until we can get our money?"

"I'm afraid there is a problem. Your father did not mention you in his will."

Alicia's jaw dropped as she and her husband incredulously stared at the lawyer.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no mention of you or your family in Mr. Hanes's will. Another beneficiary has been named."

"He can't do that!"

"He can, and he did. You can look at the document yourself if you wish."

The lawyer offered the will to Mrs. Thomas, who snatched it out of his hands.

"Mark McCain?" She demanded. "Just who is this Mark McCain?"

"Dear..." the doctor began, "Do you remember when Stephan brought that young man to visit?"

"_Him_?! My father left five thousand dollars to the likes of _him_?! There has to be some mistake!"

"Not in the least," the lawyer answered, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hold on," Dr. Thomas said. "Wasn't he killed a year ago? Daniel went to the funeral."

"It was a memorial service, not a funeral, and as it turns out, he was not killed."

"This was written two months ago," Alicia declared after looking at the dates. "My father was ill, he wasn't in his right mind!"

"Your father had a perfectly sound mind. You will see the doctor's signature there."

"There has to be some way to fight this in the courts," Dr. Thomas stated.

"It is all perfectly legal."

"What if Mark McCain doesn't claim the inheritance?" Alicia asked.

"As next of kin, the money would most likely go to you. That would be for a judge to decide, seeing as how Mr. Hanes did not make a provision concerning such an incident."

"How long does he have?"

"If a year passes, you might be able to make a case."

"A year?!" Alicia exploded. "I have to wait a whole year?"

"Alicia," Ben calmly started, "It is only fair."

"Ben, how could you-"

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Harrison." The doctor stood and shook the lawyer's hand. "We know our way out."

Alicia scowled at her husband as she stood before the doctor put his hand to her back and walked her out of the office. The door closed behind them before Mrs. Thomas broke away from her husband and turned towards him.

"Ben, how could you just sit there and take that?!"

"Because there's no way we could argue what Daniel wrote in the will. I thought you made sure he had no other assets! How could you be so-"

"Don't blame me! It was your friend that did all the book keeping! I want him fired!"

"We can't do that, Alicia…"

"Why not?!"

"Keep your voice down," the man ordered as they started walking through the halls of the building. "If you would use that brain of yours to think, you would remember he's the only thing keeping us from something called jail."

"I still don't know what you and Stephan were thinking…"

"Don't you try to pass this all off on me, you're as guilty as I am."

"Ben, what are we going to do? That's five thousand dollars! We need the money!"

"If you would stop spending money we didn't have, we wouldn't need it."

"Stop changing the subject! Are you going to do something about it or not?"

"...I'll talk to Spencer tomorrow and see if he has any ideas."

"You'll talk to him tonight, at the house."

"I'll talk to him when I please, how I please!"

"I want to be there when you two discuss it!"

"Leave it to me, Alicia!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Husband and wife turned to see a man approaching them.

"Of course not," Alicia pleasantly replied as she took her husband's arm. "I'm preparing for an audition at the theater, my wonderful husband was just helping me rehearse."

The man eyed them curiously as he slowly nodded and walked away. As the couple approached the doors, the doctor whispered in his wife's ear.

"Wonderful?"

"Don't get used to it."

**1MC1**

"...Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas looked up to see Rachael hesitantly making her way into the barn.

"Done packing?"

"...Almost."

"Is something the matter?"

"Guess I'm just realizing that this is really happening… that I'm really leaving… that I'm really going to miss everyone."

Lucas put the pitchfork aside and walked to Rachael, putting an arm around her.

"We're all going to miss you, too."

Lucas looked down at his niece and knew what she was wanting to say; but for some reason, she was having a hard time saying it. Yet as he thought about it, Lucas realized she wasn't wanting to have to ask for it. She wanted to know he was alright with it.

"You've grown up a lot these last few years, Rachael. It's hard to let go of my little sister's baby girl. And in some ways, you'll always be that. But you're also a very level headed, mature young woman who's ready to take the next step in life. ...I'd just feel better if you'd have your revolver with you as you took it."

"Thanks, Uncle Lucas."

The next morning, the McCain family and Charlotte said goodbye to Rachael at the train station.

"I want you to wire as soon as you get in," Lucas told his niece as he gave her a hug. "And if you notice anyone lurking…"

"I'll be fine," Rachael assured, taking a step back. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You just stay out of trouble."

Rachael nodded and grinned before giving Cassie, Milly, and Charlotte a hug. Mark grabbed Rachael's trunk and walked her to the train, giving her a hug before she climbed the stairs.

"You be sure to give Will and Robert plenty of trouble for me."

"I will," Rachael chuckled.

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch before handing it to her.

"I want you to have this."

"...Are you sure?"

"A memento from the first case you solved… and a reminder that you _do _have a purpose."

"Thank you for always being there, Mark."

"I love you. Have a good trip."

"Love you too."

Rachael gave Mark one more hug before the train whistle called her inside the car.

Mark returned to his family and put an arm around Cassie. Rachael stuck her head out the window and waved to the family as the train pulled out of sight. Looking over at his Pa, Mark could see a tear in the corner of his eye.

Charlotte said goodbye to the McCains and headed home before the family started loading up in the buckboards.

"Papa, me go wi' Mark?" Lydia asked, pointing to her brother.

Lucas looked to Mark, who nodded.

"Sure you can, Lydia. In fact, you can help me drive the team."

Lydia ran over to her brother and Mark picked her up before sitting down in the driver's seat. Lucas and Milly smiled as they watched brother and sister interact.

Mark dropped Lydia, Cassie, and Daniel off down the hill before driving up to his barn and putting away the team. He saddled BlueBoy before he and Lucas rode out to the range.

They were taking a break for lunch when Lucas turned towards his son.

"Mark, if you and Cassie need anything this weekend, don't hesitate to ask."

"...Thanks, Pa, but I think we'll be alright. ...We might ask you to watch Daniel Saturday morning, if you don't mind, just while we go out there."

"Of course we wouldn't mind." Lucas gave a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "...The house is sure going to seem quiet with Rachael gone. I remember after you and Cassie got married, how quiet everything seemed."

"Except this time, you still have little Miss McCain to talk your ear off."

"True," Lucas laughed. "There are already so many similarities between you and Lydia I see…"

"Pa, you think you and Ma are going to have any more children?"

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for that?" Lucas asked, surprised by his son's question.

"Didn't stop you last time…"

Lucas grabbed a canteen and playfully splashed Mark with the remaining water.

"Hey!"

Lucas laughed as Mark stood, trying to avoid getting wet.

"Come on, let's fill these back up at the creek before we start out again."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'll take any children the Lord sees fit to give us, but I feel like our family is complete. ...Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular, the question just crossed my mind the other day."

Father and son started gathering their supplies and walked to the creek.

"Pa, what's your plan for this season?"

"Try to do what we can to build up the herd again. ...We weren't as bad off as I thought we would be at the end of last season, so I think things will level out alright."

"...Pa, you know if you ever need anything, Cassie and I are more than willing to help out, right?"

"I know, Son. Like I said though, things will be alright."

Lucas and Mark worked through the afternoon before returning home for supper. Mark was finishing up the barn chores that night when he looked up to see Cassie standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes."

Cassie walked up to the stall Mark was working in and leaned against the gate.

"Daniel asleep?"

"Finally went down about ten minutes ago."

Mark finished and Cassie closed the stall door before they walked to the colt's stall. Mark stood behind Cassie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you keeping this one to breed, or selling him?"

"Breed. And, after all, Daniel is going to need a good horse before too long."

"What about the next one?"

"Depends on how well this mare does. I'm kinda worried… she doesn't seem to be handling the pregnancy as well."

"...Mark, I was thinking…"

"Should I be worried?" Mark teased as he bent down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"So much has happened in the last six months… we could all do with a bit of relaxation. With the early spring, the roads are plenty clear and… I was thinking… there's plenty of open floor in this barn…"

"What are you getting at?"

"What would you think about hosting a barn dance? It's been a long time since one has been held and… and I think it would give everyone some much needed fun."

"I'll talk to Pa about it tomorrow. It would be nice to do something a little different. When were you thinking?"

"Sometime in the next few weeks, I didn't really have anything specific in mind."

"I'll ask Pa if they have anything going on next weekend."

"That's kinda short notice, isn't it?"

"It'll be fine." Mark briefly paused before changing the subject. "Have you heard from Ara lately?"

"Just the other day, actually."

"She still trying to get us to move out east?"

"You can't blame her, Mark," Cassie defended. "After all, we are her only living family. And it's not like she's trying to press the issue."

"...Anyway, besides telling you all the reasons we should move, what did she have to say?"

"She's staying busy, volunteering at the hospital, just changed jobs and is working at the mayor's office."

"Does she like it?"

"...I don't know if she likes the job, but it sure seems like she enjoys the mayor's company."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"...It's hard. She deserves to be happy, I just… I never envisioned her getting remarried."

"Do you really think it's that serious?"

"I don't know… I could be reading in between the lines too much."

"She say much about him?"

"He's a widower with two children, supposedly a very kind man."

"Again, you don't sound too thrilled."

"I'm trying to keep an open mind, but… after everything my father did… it's hard to. I don't want another man coming in, complicating things. And what if… what if it is something serious and they don't like me or he doesn't want Ara to have anything to do with me?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't marry someone like that."

"She married someone like my father…" Cassie sighed and shook her head. "I'm probably overthinking it."

"It'll be alright."

Cassie turned around in Mark's arms and wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mark. I'm so thankful for you."

Mark bent down and kissed the top of her head. Cassie looked up at Mark and smiled before he cupped her face in his hands and bent down to give her a long, loving kiss.

**2MC2**

The week quickly passed, the McCain family hosting a barn dance Friday night. Micah rode out to the ranch well into the evening and found Lucas on Mark and Cassie's front porch, Daniel asleep on his shoulder.

"Lucas, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Howdy, Micah." Lucas stepped down from the porch and tied the horse's reins around the railing as his friend dismounted. "Just doing some thinking, I suppose."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah…" Lucas gave a brief chuckle as he looked up through the barn doors to see his son dancing with Cassie, then looked down at Daniel. "Guess I'm still trying to figure out how Mark's old enough to be a father."

"You raised quite a man, Lucas."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help."

"Rachael get to Chicago alright?"

"Few days ago. Should be settling in and then I think training starts on Monday."

"And how are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to her was almost harder than saying goodbye to Mark when he went. ...But I couldn't stop her. It's what she wants to do. How have you been? I haven't seen you around town the last couple times I've gone in."

"Trying to stay busy. I'm starting to think this whole retirement thing wasn't such a good idea, after all."

Lucas laughed as he shook his head.

"I'm sure Johnny and Ned would both be more than happy to let you take more of the shifts at the office."

"Yeah, well the problem is that young new doctor has it in his head that I'm too old to be doing anything at the office."

"You went to the doctor?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Well… I just figured it might be a good idea to get some things checked out."

"What things?"

"Nothing to worry about…"

"It's gotta be something if you were willing to see a doctor about it. What's going on?"

"...My heart's a little weak, but nothing to worry about. Getting old comes with a territory."

"You should've told me, Micah."

"Don't go and get upset, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Micah-"

"Don't "Micah" me, Lucas-boy. I'm fine, just need to take it a little easier."

Both men looked up as Milly walked up to them, Lydia in her arms.

"Mama, please?"

"It's well past your bedtime, young lady. Now say goodnight."

Lydia leaned over and gave Lucas a kiss as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"G'night, Papa."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Lucas planted a kiss on top of Lydia's head.

"What about me?" Micah asked.

Lydia then reached out a gave Micah a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"G'night."

"Goodnight, Lydia."

"Lucas, I'll be back as soon as I put her to bed."

"Alright."

The two men watched Milly walk away with Lydia before turning back towards each other.

"Lucas-boy, I'm sure glad you finally got up the courage to ask that woman to marry you. I was just about ready to do it for you!"

"You and Mark both," Lucas laughed, his gaze returning to the barn.

"Sure something's not bothering you, Lucas?"

"I'm fine… just a little sentimental."

"I'm gonna go see if by chance any of Milly's pie is left. You want to come with me?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright."

Lucas watched his friend walk to the barn before looking back down at his grandson. He softly smiled, seeing so much of his son in Daniel.

**3MC3**

One day in mid April, Mark and Cassie made the weekly trip into town alone. Mark was in the process of helping Cassie down from the buckboard when Johnny came out from his office.

"You two heard the news?" He called, making his way towards them.

"Guess not," Mark answered. "What happened?"

"Helen had her baby last night."

"Was it a boy or girl?" Cassie excitedly asked.

"Healthy baby girl, Amelia Renee."

Cassie turned to her husband as she asked, "Mark, could we…?"

Mark chuckled as he helped his wife buck into the buckboard.

"I'll drop by later, Uncle Johnny."

Mark and Cassie drove over to the Osborne's where the new parents introduced the couple to their niece. After visiting for a while with Ned, Mark started to take his leave.

"You look exhausted, so I'll let you get some sleep. You three should drop by the ranch for dinner some time."

"We'll be sure to take you up on that."

Ned walked Mark to the front room where the women were talking.

"Cassie, you want some more time while I run errands?"

"...Would you mind?"

"I'll pick you up in a few hours. Helen, Catherine, it was good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Mark," Helen replied.

"Have a good day," Catherine called as Mark walked out the door.

Mark stopped by the marshal's office first and visited with his uncle for a little while before getting to the business he had town.

Lucas had spent the morning on the range before returning home to have lunch with his wife, daughter and grandson. He stepped inside the kitchen just in time to see Daniel open his jelly sandwich and put one half on his head. Lucas stood there laughing as Daniel and Lydia started giggling.

"Oh Daniel…" Milly sighed as she walked towards her grandson and started cleaning him up.

"You should know by now to just leave him until after he's done eating," Lucas chuckled.

"And let his air become a tangled, sticky mess? No thank you."

"He is so much like his father…"

"Papa," Lydia called from the other side of the table. "Me 'elp you af'er lunch?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I have to take care of the cattle and you're too little."

"Me not little. Me big girl. 'Eter little."

"Eater?" Lucas asked, looking up at Milly.

"Peter."

"Ahh." Lucas walked to Lydia and sat down on the bench beside her. "You are growing up, but you're not quite big enough yet. One day, when you are big enough, you can help me and your brother."

"When me be big enough?"

"It'll be a while yet."

"Until then," Milly said as she finished wiping Daniel down with a wet rag. "You can help me make cookies."

Lydia's eyes lit up at the mention of the word.

"Me lick the bowl?"

"Yes, you can lick the bowl."

After lunch, Lucas returned to the range. Mid afternoon, Mark joined him and shared the news about the Osborne baby.

While Cassie and Milly did the dishes after supper that evening, Mark sat in the front room, reading to his sister and son. Lucas sat in his chair, a book open in his lap, but he couldn't stay focused. Instead, he found himself smiling as he listened to Mark reading to the children. After a while, Lucas got up and walked out to the front porch. He leaned against one of the posts, looking out across the land. The rancher didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a voice behind him.

"...You alright, Pa?"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and watched as Mark walked up beside him and leaned against the post on the opposite side of the stairs.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed a little different as of late."

Lucas took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked towards Mark, then back out across the land.

"I suppose I've just been doing a lot of thinking… reflecting. After… after almost losing your Ma again… it's just reminded me not to take anything for granted; especially our family. ...Guess I'm realizing how much I took for granted while you were growing up. Guess I'm just thankful that we're all together again."

Mark turned and looked deep into his Pa's eyes.

"...You missing her?"

Lucas closed his eyes and nodded. He eventually opened them again and looked at his son.

"...Maybe that and feeling a little guilty."

"Guilty? Pa, you know Ma understands. You lost your wife, your best friend."

"Not guilty about missing her… guilty about not going to visit her, or my mother, when the opportunity arose." Lucas briefly hesitated before asking, "What was it like, when you went?"

"...I didn't."

"What? ...I thought that was the whole reason you went back?"

"That was part of it. But I hit my head before we had a chance to go visit. ...I wasn't quite ready when we first got there, and then it was too late."

"...I'm sorry you didn't get to go back, Son."

"...It's alright… I think it's better this way."

"I thought you wanted to see it, as an adult? Say goodbye… as an adult."

"I did… still do, some day. But I never was completely at peace about it. I'm glad the accident happened. It… it wouldn't have felt right going back… going back without you." As Mark spoke the last few words, he looked out towards the sunset. "...Pa, some day, when the time is right… can we go back… together?"

Lucas reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder, Mark hesitantly shifting his gaze back towards Lucas.

"I promise, Son."

**4MC4**

"Have a goodnight, Cornelius."

"You too, Ben."

Alicia waited for the door to close behind the professor before turning to her husband, arms crossed and eyes glowing with fire.

"You are absolutely incorrigible!"

"Calm down…"

The man waved his wife off and started walking back to the study, Alicia on his heels.

"I will not! The things you say when you've had too much to drink are absolutely repulsive! What he must think of us! We have an image to maintain!"

"What image?" The doctor laughed.

"We're just lucky he wasn't a reporter like the last time. Do you have any idea how much money we had to spend to pay off the last reporter you had an interview with?"

"And do you have any idea how much money we had to spend to pay off that reporter who found out about your little "mishap" in Boston?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Like you didn't lead the man on…"

"I told you everything that happened!"

"Exactly!"

"Are we really going to argue about this again?!"

"...Dr. Thomas?"

Ben and Alicia turned to see one of the maids standing in the entry of the study.

"What is it, Perscilla?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. McFay is here and he says it's urgent."

"Send him in."

As the maid left, Alicia turned to take a seat and Ben walked to the desk and poured himself a glass of sherry.

"Ben, Alicia," a man greeted as he entered the study. "Sorry to bother you at such a late hour."

"No problem, Spencer," Ben assured. "Sherry?"

"No thanks."

"Perscilla said it was urgent?" Alicia asked.

"I'm afraid so… I couldn't stop the letter from going out."

"What?!"

"Alicia," Ben warned as he motioned for his wife to sit back down. "What happened?"

"The man I put on the job got the wrong letter."

"Ben, what are we going to do? As soon as McCain gets that letter… it'll only be a matter of time before he's here…"

"...Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"How could you say that?!"

"What do you mean, Ben?" Spencer inquired.

"If he just never showed up, the law office might send a representative to speak with the man in person. However, if he came and personally declined… this might work out after all…"

"What are you saying?" Alicia asked.

"Spencer, you have… connections, in the lower parts of town, don't you?"

The man looked at the doctor in confusion for a few moments before answering.

"...I'll see to it that some of our "friends" pay Mr. McCain a visit shortly after he arrives."

**5MC5**

April quickly gave way to May, and May to June as life continued on the McCain ranch. Anna returned home for the summer and enjoyed catching up with friends and family the night of the summer social.

After greeting their niece and visiting for a while, Lucas and Milly excused themselves and made their way to sit down on a bench.

"You get a chance to read that letter from Cora you got today?" Lucas inquired.

"While you were at the feed and grain. Her and Ben are doing well and expecting again."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. What'd she say about our invitation?"

"They'll be here a week from Thursday."

"A week from Thursday? What about their herd?"

"Ben made a contract with a cattle buyer last season and is delivering the cattle this week."

"Well in that case, maybe Mark and I can hire Ben on and convince them to stay all summer."

"I doubt Cora would be happy with that," Milly chuckled. "She's due the latter part of August and really shouldn't be traveling as it is."

"Exactly, so why make them go back home?"

Milly pleasantly laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get a look at the rest of the mail, did we get anything from Rachael?"

"Not this week."

"...I worry about her, Lucas. Big city, strange people… and the kind of work she's in…"

"She'll be fine. She's survived this long and I'm sure Will would let Mark know if anything was amiss."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Don't worry," Lucas assured, draping his arm around Milly's shoulder. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"Papa! Mama!"

Milly and Lucas turned to see Lydia running up to them, Mark, Cassie, and Daniel close behind.

"You come look! Come look!"

"Look at what?" Milly inquired, picking her daughter up.

"The wheel and stick! House, fire!"

"Fire?" Lucas asked in alarm, looking up at his son.

"Don't worry, Pa, nothing's on fire," Mark laughed. "You'll never guess who's in town though."

"Who?"

"You think Cass and I should get a lightning rod for the house?"

"A lightning r…" Lucas stopped short and shook his head. "Speed? Speed Sullivan?"

"Oh dear…" Milly chuckled.

"He say anything to you?"

"I don't think he recognized me. We watched the demonstration and I was gonna say something, but he and Swifty were busy taking orders."

"We'll have to go over when they're done."

"It was a rather convincing demonstration," Cassie commented. "Mark, maybe we should order one…"

"It's also a rather steep price. Pa, he's charging sixty dollars for that piece of metal now."

"Maybe we should trade our mineral rights for a couple of rods," Lucas jested.

"...What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"The first time they were here, Cass, Speed tried conning Pa out of the gold mine he thought we had on the property. The man didn't know the difference between fools gold and the real stuff."

"Then he…" Cassie laughed as she shook her head. "How much was he offering? There's fool's gold all over the ranch!"

"What was it, five hundred?" Mark asked before Lucas nodded his head. "You should've seen Swifty's face when he found out."

"At sixty dollars a rod I'm kinda surprised he's getting orders," Lucas commented, looking down the street to see a crowd surrounding the man's wagon.

"He's playing up how dry it's been this season; says anything struck by lightning would burn up in an instant."

"As long as they get delivered." Lucas slightly chuckled, shaking his head.

"Pa, would you mind taking Daniel for a few minutes?"

"Of course not." Lucas reached for his grandson who happily went to him.

"Mark?" Cassie asked.

"We haven't had a chance to dance yet."

Lucas and Milly smiled as they watched the couple walk away.

"I'm so glad they found each other, Lucas…"

Lucas bent down and gave Milly a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad we all found each other."

A short while later, the McCain family made their way to the Sullivan wagon where they found Speed and Swifty cleaning up their display.

"Profitable night?" Lucas called.

"Lucas! I was just getting ready to come look for you. Who all do we have here? Is this… no! Mark, that can't be you?"

"In the flesh, Mr. Sullivan."

"You really shot up, boy! Guess you're not much of a boy anymore! And what a fine looking family, I might add. I'm sure you'd do just about anything to protect your family, too. Mark, because you're a friend-"

"Pop," Swifty interrupted. "They're not going to buy anything."

"Now, just because he's his father's son doesn't mean we can jump to conclusions. Mark, you seem like a rational man. For just forty dollars…"

"I'd have to agree with your son, Mr. Sullivan."

Before Speed could say anymore, Swifty asked, "I'm assuming I'd be in the presence of a Mrs. McCain."

"Speed, Swifty," Lucas began, "You'll remember Milly from the last time you were here."

"But of course," Speed replied.

"Milly and I married a few years ago. This is our daughter, Lydia, daughter-in-law, Cassie, and grandson, Daniel."

"Pleasure to meet you all." As Speed spoke, he and his son removed their hats.

"Are you staying in North Fork for long?" Milly asked.

"Just for the night, then we must be off. The life of a salesman calls, traveling to and fro; no place to call home. No more than a few cans of beans to fill the stomach. But who could complain? A life living under the stars…"

"Would you like to come out to the ranch for breakfast tomorrow?" Lucas invited.

"We couldn't impose…"

"I could," Swift chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm tired of your cooking. Mr. McCain, we'd be much obliged if it wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"Mark, I'll even help you with the chores, for old times' sake."

"We could do a little bit of trading, too," Mark jested. "I've got a whole lot of arrowheads you might be interested in."

**6MC6**

The following morning when Mark woke, he rolled over to give Cassie a kiss on the back of the neck. However, instead of returning the kiss as she typically did, Cassie gave a soft moan as she began to rouse.

"Cass? Are you alright?"

Cassie turned over and used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun pouring in through the window.

"...I just need a few more minutes…"

"Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded before replying, "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I'll get you when I'm done with the chores."

"Thank you."

Mark gave Cassie another kiss before quietly changing and heading out to the barn. After finishing the chores, Mark returned to the house to find Cassie already up and pinning her hair into place.

"Couldn't get back to sleep?"

"I did, somebody just woke me up again."

Cassie turned towards Daniel, who happily sat on the floor, playing with his blocks. Mark strode toward his son and picked him up to start getting him dressed.

"I'll get your breakfast started."

"We're having breakfast down the hill with Ma and Pa, remember?"

"I completely forgot…"

Mark looked towards his wife just in time to see her start rubbing her head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Cassie?"

"I'm just tired after the long day yesterday." Cassie slowly stood and walked to Mark's side. "I should get down there and help Aunt Milly with breakfast."

"I'll bring Daniel down with me in a few minutes, there's a few things I need to take care of around here real quick."

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking Daniel."

"Go ahead." Mark stole a kiss before going on, "We'll be right behind you."

"Love you."

Cassie gave Mark a kiss on the cheek before walking down the hill and entering her aunt and uncle's home through the back door.

"Good morning, Aunt Milly, Lydia."

"Morning, Cassie."

"What can I-" Cassie suddenly held her hand to her mouth and turned around before running out the door.

"Cassie?" Milly walked to the door and watched in concern as Cassie ran to the outhouse.

Lydia walked up behind Milly and tugged on her dress.

"...Mama, Cass 'right?"

After a few moments, Milly returned to the stove, a knowing smile on her lips.

"She's alright, just feeling a little under the weather."

A few minutes later, Mark and Lucas both entered the kitchen; Lucas from the front room and Mark from the back door.

"Morning everyone," Mark called.

"Morning, Son."

"Good morning, Mark."

As soon as Mark set Daniel down, he started toddling over to Lucas, calling for, "Gan'Pa."

"Mark," Lydia started. "Cass come out?"

"...Come out?"

"From the weather."

Mark looked to Milly as she started to chuckle.

"I told Lydia Cassie was feeling under the weather. ...You might want to go check on her, she went to the outhouse a while ago and didn't look like she was feeling too well."

Mark nodded and turned around before going back outside. As he approached the outhouse, Mark could hear Cassie retching inside. Knocking on the door, Mark called, "Cassie, are you alright?"

"I-" Cassie was interrupted as the contents of her stomach forced their way out of her mouth.

Mark waited outside the door for several minutes until Cassie finally came out.

"You think you've come down with something?"

"I feel more like I ate something I shouldn't have last night. I think I'm fine now... just a little light headed."

"I'll walk you back home."

"But the Sulli-"

"I don't want you wearing yourself out like last summer. They'll understand."

After seeing Cassie back home, Mark returned to his parents' house to find that Speed and Swifty had arrived.

"Cassie alright?" Lucas asked.

"She thinks she just ate something she shouldn't have last night."

"Mark," Speed began, "I have a few cases of my panacea in the wagon and… if… you…" The man slowly quieted as everyone else in the room turned towards him with raised eyebrows. "...Yes, well… I can see that you're not interested."

"Pop, ya think we can get through just one meal without you trying to sell something?" An incredulous Swifty asked.

"I can try, my boy. I can try."

Everyone chuckled as they sat down at the table, Swifty handing Mark an envelope.

"Someone in town heard we were headed out this direction and asked me to give this to ya."

"Thanks."

Mark looked down at the return address to see that the letter was from the Harrison & Harrison law office in Chicago. His curiosity was piqued, but the rancher put the envelope in his back pocket for the time being.

"So, Speed," Lucas began, "Where are you headed after this?"

"We're making our way up to Santa Fe to pick up a few crates and place a new order. We'll make our way back down to make deliveries and then take another route back up to Santa Fe."

"What route are you taking this time?"

"Belen, Albuquerque, Madrid. I hear Madrid has really taken off in the coal industry. Just think, all of those row houses…"

"Coal miners don't usually have sixty dollars lying around," Lucas reminded.

"You know me better than that, Lucas." He clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "A salesman must learn to adapt to whatever… environment, he finds himself in. A cattle town that's gone through a dry spell, just getting ready to sell the cattle, ten dollars down, fifty when I come back after the cattle have sold, no problem. A coal mining town, now that's... a mite different. You gotta know how to play your cards right."

"Or you could just charge everybody one fair, steady price."

"But what's the fun in that?"

Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Swifty, you ever go on to college?"

"Naw, I decided to stick around and help Pop out. He can't talk himself out of every scrape he gets himself into," the man chuckled in reply. "Mark, what about you?"

"Somebody had to stick around to keep him out of trouble." Mark looked to Lucas, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Me?" Lucas asked. "I can't leave you alone for a week without you nearly getting yourself killed."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"If it's good luck you're in need of, I may be able to be of some assistance," Speed commented.

"Thanks, but I think we've got all the horse shoes we need in the barn," Lucas replied.

The two families conversed for quite a while before Speed said he wanted to show Lucas something out in the wagon.

"Mark, you wanna show off them colts you mentioned earlier?" Swifty inquired.

"Sure," Mark answered as he picked Daniel up. "Ma, I'll see you before we head out for the day."

"Alright."

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mrs. McCain, it was delicious."

"You're quite welcome, Swifty."

Mark led the way up to the barn and let Swifty take a look at the horses.

"Those are some mighty fine looking colts, Mark. I'll tell you what; since you're a friend, I'll give ya four lightning rods and a case of panacea for 'em."

Mark could hear the light-hearted tone in the man's voice and chuckled.

"...You don't seem near as… ambitious, as you used to be."

Swifty shrugged as he rested his foot on a hay bale.

"After watching Pop all these years… it just lost its appeal. I don't wanna be a salesman the rest of my life, but I know it'd be a real disappointment to Pop if I were to leave. I'll stick around 'til he can't do it anymore and I need to support him or he passes away, but I don't know. Guess I've just learned a few things watching Pop. I know I don't wanna make a life cheatin' people. Not that we are now, but I'd prefer to do something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. Got plenty of time to figure it out, though."

"You're a good son, Swifty."

"Eh, I'm just doing what any decent person would. I should probably get back down there, we got a lot of miles to cover today."

After the Sullivans left, Mark asked Milly if she wouldn't mind watching Daniel while he and Lucas headed for the range.

"Mark, you know you don't have to ask," Milly said as she took Daniel from her son. "I'll see you two for supper tonight."

"If Cassie isn't down in a while, would you mind checking on her for me?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Have a good day."

Milly gave both men a kiss on the cheek before watching them mount up and ride off.

Later that morning, Milly was working on laundry out front when she saw Cassie come around the side of the house, her own laundry basket in hand.

"Feeling better?"

Cassie nodded as she answered, "Sorry I ran out on you this morning, and thank you for watching Daniel. I think something I ate last night didn't agree with me."

"Something didn't agree with you?" Milly asked with raised eyebrows. "I think it's more than that."

Cassie looked at her aunt in confusion, not understanding what she was insinuating.

"You've been tired, the headaches…"

"What are you saying?"

"Are you late?"

"Am I…" Cassie slowed and thought for several moments before her eyes suddenly lit up. "Two… almost three weeks!"

"Well then, I'd say give it one more week and then go talk to your sister."

Cassie smiled along with her aunt as she started working on the laundry.

"Are you going to tell Mark?"

"...We were talking the other day about having more children and… I don't want to get his hopes up. I'll tell him as soon as I know for sure, but I don't want him to be disappointed if I'm not… I've been late before."

"Daniel is almost two…"

"It would be so wonderful if I were pregnant again... I want to be pregnant again..."

"...But?" Milly asked in concern.

"...But I could just be sick again." As Cassie spoke, the spark slowly faded from her eyes.

Milly reached out and took Cassie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't believe that for one second."

That afternoon, Lucas and Mark were eating lunch when Mark remembered the letter Swifty had brought him that morning. Lucas watched as his son opened and began reading the letter. A few moments later, Mark began coughing and sputtering, almost choking on his lunch. Lucas laughed as he handed his son a canteen.

"You alright?" Lucas asked when Mark finally seemed to have cleared his throat.

"Yeah…" Mark read the letter over again in disbelief before looking up at Lucas. "Pa, do you remember me telling you about Mr. Hanes?"

"...The name sounds familiar."

"Met him while I was up in Chicago, gold miner, lived with that really rich couple."

"Oh, yes."

"He passed away a few months ago."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Looking at his son, Lucas realized there was something else. "...What is it?"

"...According to this letter, his will named me as his sole heir. ...Why me?"

"I don't know exactly, Son. But apparently you meant a lot to Mr. Hanes, just like he meant a lot to you."

"...I'm supposed to go to Chicago and deal directly with his lawyer… they said the sooner I could come, the better."

"Well then, when are you going to leave?"

"After the drive, I guess."

"After the drive? Mark, you can't wait that long."

"But you need help around-"

"How long are you going to be gone, a week? I can manage."

"I guess I can hire on Thomas or someone to help you out until I get back."

"If anyone gets hired on it'll be coming out of family money."

"But I-"

"Mark, you took care of things around here for six months last year, you deserve a little time off without having to spend extra money. It'll be fine. When are you leaving?"

"...Guess I'll talk to Cassie about it tonight."

That evening, Mark did just that as they were preparing for bed.

"... And I'd take you and Daniel with me, but I really don't feel comfortable spending all that money on all the train fares. I'd save money by riding to Santa Fe and then riding the train from there. I know what the letter says, but…"

"We don't want to count our chickens before they hatch, I understand. ...If what the letter says is true, what are you going to do with the money?"

"I'm not sure. We don't really need anything around here… maybe put a little bit of it into expanding the herd and getting some more horses, but I'd probably put most of it away until something comes up. Invest a little of it. But like you said, we don't want to count our chickens before they hatch."

"...You remember how Aunt Gracelyn and Uncle Jeffery had a water closet in their house?"

"I also remember waking up every time someone used it in the middle of the night."

"It was just a thought..."

**7MC7**

Monday morning, Mark said goodbye to his family and headed towards Santa Fe. He enjoyed the solitude of the ride, knowing the business that awaited him in Sante Fe and then Chicago.

On the train that evening, Mark sat back in his seat, hat over his eyes, smiling as he overheard two young boys recounting the capture of the Sundance Kid.

As they were concluding their tale, he heard someone taking a seat beside them.

"You boys ever hear about the first time they brought John Selman in?" A man asked.

"No, sir," one of the boys answered.

"Well, it was a late night in Texas shortly after the war. As you can imagine, things at the saloon were getting pretty wild. Outta nowhere Selman and this other fella start shooting up the place before he starts demanding everyone hand over there wallets, jewelry, whatever they had on 'em. Problem was, they picked the wrong saloon to be in that night. This man with a rifle suddenly stood up and stared the men down…"

Mark lifted his hat and looked over as the man continued to tell his story.

"Over six foot four, the man stood his ground and was rather intimidating. "What are you gonna do with that, rifle-man?" Selman laughed. Without a second thought the man shot both men's hat shot off. So quick, most people hadn't even seen it happen. The two men stood there, dumbfounded before the former lieutenant marched them over to the sheriff's office."

"No kiddin'?" One boy asked in awe.

"Saw it myself."

"Carl, Avery," a woman called from across the car. "Come on over here and get some shut eye."

The two boys followed their mother's instructions and said goodnight to the gentleman. Mark turned to the man with a question in his eye, but hesitated.

"If you doubt my story…"

"No sir," Mark assured. "...That how Lucas McCain got to be called, The Rifleman?"

"Naw, it happened long before that. Luke didn't care too much for the name though, that's for sure."

"You know him?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Sure I did, Luke was one of my best friends growing up. Lost track of him now, but we were inseparable back in the day."

"I better introduce myself," Mark said as he offered his hand. "I'm Mark McCain, Lucas McCain is my Pa."

"Man alive!" The man exclaimed as he shook Mark's hand. "Boy, last time I say you, you weren't knee high! You probably don't remember me. I'm Elliot, Elliot Jones. How is your Pa? ...I was sorry to hear about your mother passing away."

"Pa's fine, we settled in New Mexico… thirteen years ago? He remarried about five years ago and I have a little sister that will be three in August."

"Where in New Mexico? I'll have to pay him a visit one of these days."

"North Fork. It's small, but it's home."

"I'm assuming you live there as well?"

"Pa and I run a ranch together. I'm just on my way to Chicago on some personal business."

"You have a family yet?"

"Yes sir," Mark replied with a smile. "Cassie and I are coming up on our fourth wedding anniversary and our son will be two in October."

"You sound like a very blessed man."

"Yes sir, I am. If you don't mind my asking, where are you headed, Mr. Jones?"

"Luke definitely raised you the way your Ma would have wanted," the man chuckled. "Elliot, or better yet, Eli, is fine. I'm on my way back home to Kansas City."

"You have family there?"

"Just my wife, ten children, and eight grandchildren."

"Oh, is that all?"

Mark and Mr. Jones visited for a while before calling it a night. They talked some the following morning before Elliot got off in Kansas City.

It was late that evening when the train finally pulled into Chicago. Mark forced his way through the crowded platform and made his way to the stock car to get BlueBoy before guiding his horse through the busy streets of Chicago. After getting registered and settled at the hotel, Mark headed to an office building towards the outskirts of town. He entered the office and saw several employees milling about the room, but didn't see who he was looking for. He approached a secretary's desk and waited for her to look up at him before speaking.

"I'm looking for Rachael McCain?"

"I'm sorry, she's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Can you tell me where she would be?"

"I'm afraid not. If you would like to leave a note, I can give it to her when she returns."

"That's alright. Is Will here?"

"_Mr. Pinkerton_ is very busy at the moment and is not seeing anyone."

"Can you tell him Mark McCain is here?"

"Mr. McCain, as I said, Mr. Pinkerton is very busy, and-"

The secretary was interrupted as a door behind her swung open.

"Mark! What in land sake's are you doing here? Come on back!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Mark said with a nod of his head before following William Pinkerton back to his office. "Good to see you, Will."

The detective shut the door behind Mark before offering him a seat and sitting down at the desk.

"What brings you out this way? Checking up on your cousin already?"

"No," Mark chuckled. "In the area on business and thought I'd surprise the two of you. Where is Rachael?"

"She was on an assignment out of town. Should be back tomorrow morning. Business you say. What kind of business would a rancher like yourself have out here?"

"Apparently a friend that passed away left me a significant amount of money."

"I'm sorry for your loss. ...But speaking of passing away, it's good to see you alive."

"It's good to be alive," Mark chuckled. "How have you been?"

"Good. Things around here have been great since Robert and I reconciled. Business is booming and we're seeing more growth than ever."

"How's Rachael doing?"

"Doing every bit as well as you said she would. She can jump the gun at times, but she doesn't get herself into anything she can't get herself out of."

"Just be sure not to mention that to my parents. What assignment did you have her working on?"

"Collecting evidence on Harvey Logan."

"She's been here for three months and you send her after Harvey Logan?!" Mark exploded.

"Calm down, she's not in any direct danger and she's working in a group. They're not trying to take him in, either. Just building a case."

"Yeah, but like you said, Rachael likes to jump the gun."

"I think she's smart enough not to try anything."

"I hope so."

"You just get into town?"

Mark nodded in response.

"How about we get a bite to eat? I haven't had anything since lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

Mark enjoyed dinner with Will before saying goodnight and heading to his hotel. He entered his room and set his rifle in the corner before kicking off his boots and sitting on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. As Mark got under the covers, his thoughts fell on his wife and son. He turned down the lamp on the nightstand and let the ticking of the clock lull him to sleep.

Mark woke and tensed as he felt himself being pulled from bed and a hand covering his mouth. He fought against the hands that gripped him, but soon felt his whole body being lifted and carried out of the room. The hall was pitch black and as they went outside, the cloud covered moon and stars provided little light. Mark continued to struggle against his assailants, but only found himself losing strength. He was thrown across a saddle and gagged before his hands and feet were tied to the stirrups and the others mounted up. They only rode a few minutes before Mark's ropes were cut and he was pulled to the ground.

As he looked up, Mark saw four or five men with burlap sacks tied around their faces surrounding him. Dozens of questions were racing through Mark's mind when one of the men removed the gag and kicked Mark as hard as he could in the ribs. Another man followed suit before a third picked Mark up and held his arms behind his back; the other men serving blows to Mark's face, ribs, and gut. Mark could feel himself quickly losing strength as blood ran down his face. He sank lower and lower until he was finally hanging in the man's arms. Eventually, the man behind Mark let go and the young rancher collapsed to the ground, his breathing coarse and ragged. Eyelids hanging only half open, Mark saw a man squatting down beside him.

"Go home and leave Hanes's inheritance alone. Next time we won't be so friendly about it."

The man gave Mark one more kick in the ribs before unholstering his gun and hitting Mark across the back of the head, sending him unconscious.

**8MC8**

Lucas entered the general store to see Milly at the counter, finishing up her purchases.

"Where's Cassie?" He asked, looking around.

"She finished a while ago and wanted to go see Anna while we were in town. She said she'd just be a minute."

"Just be a minute?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows as he started picking up his wife's packages. "You know what it's like when those two get to talking…"

"Take it easy on her, Lucas, she only gets to see her sister so often."

"I know." Lucas smiled. "Cora and Ben wired, they'll be in on the noon train tomorrow."

"Oh good."

"Papa?"

Milly and Lucas turned to see Lydia across the store staring at the candy.

"Remind you of anyone?" Milly chuckled.

"One penny candy," Lucas said as he slapped a penny on the counter.

The tall rancher strode towards he daughter and picked her up before allowing her to pick out a candy.

After they finished at the store, Lucas drove the team over to the clinic to pick Cassie up. Just as he was getting ready to jump down, Cassie came out.

"Perfect timing."

"Sorry to make you drive over here."

"It's no trouble."

Lucas got down to help Cassie into the back of the wagon. As he was getting back into his seat he heard Daniel call, "Gan'Pa, me up?"

Lucas turned around as he asked, "Cassie are you alright with that?"

"Of course."

Cassie handed Daniel up to Lucas as Lydia turned to Milly.

"Mama, me sit wif Cassie?"

"As long as you hold on tight."

Lydia crawled back to Cassie and with everyone situated, the McCain family headed home.

The following morning, Lucas headed back to town to pick up the Severs from the train station, leaving Cassie and Milly alone with the children.

"Well?" Milly asked as the buckboard disappeared from view.

"...Well what?"

"Well what did Anna say?"

Cassie gave her aunt a sideways glance and smiled.

"She said I was silly to have come to her for a second opinion. Yes, I'm with child."

Milly gave her niece a hug before they picked up their children and headed inside to finish working on a few chores.

"How did you tell Uncle Lucas when you were expecting Lydia?"

Milly thought back and smiled.

"...It was the night he opened that envelope that had all that money in it. I suggested we build on to the house, I said we would want our room to ourselves after a while. He was quite confused, and that's when I told him. How did you tell Mark about Daniel?"

"...It wasn't really ideal. I had been emotional for months and I broke down the night before we told you… I felt so guilty, having known for so long, but not telling him… I was just so scared that I was going to lose the baby again."

"...I'm sure he understood."

"Anyway… I want to find a special way to tell him this time."

"You're creative, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I don't have a creative bone in my body," Cassie chuckled.

"You best be careful, lying is a sin."

A little over two hours later, Milly and Cassie heard the buckboard pulling into the yard. They hurried outside where they found Ben helping Cora down from the buckboard.

"Cora, Ben it's so wonderful to see you!" Milly exclaimed as she embraced her friends. "And who's this?"

"Milly, this is our son, Joshua," Cora introduced. "Joshua, can you say hello to Mrs. McCain?"

"...Hello," the young boy bashfully said.

"Hello, Joshua. I have a daughter, Lydia, just about your age. She's taking a nap right now, but I bet you two will love playing together while you're here."

Joshua hid behind his mother's dress.

"Joshua," Ben chided.

The little boy halfway stepped out and slightly nodded.

"Ben, Cora," Lucas began as he came around the team. "This is our daughter-in-law, Cassie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cassie said as she stepped off the porch. "I've heard so much about you."

"Good things, I hope," Ben replied.

"...Most of it," Lucas teased.

"Lucas, lunch is almost ready. We can get it on the table while you put the team away," Milly offered.

"Sounds good."

Over lunch, Milly, Lucas, Ben, and Cora enjoyed catching up with each other while Cassie enjoyed getting to know the Severs. Afterwards, Lucas said he needed to go out and check on the herd.

"I'll go with you, Lucas," Ben volunteered.

"Oh no you don't, you're a guest."

"I'm sure you could use the help with Mark gone. Besides, what do you expect me to do all week, sit around here and do laundry?"

Lucas shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright."

The men headed out to the range, talking cattle, politics, and family as they rode. Eventually Ben began to quiet and Lucas knew something more serious was on the man's mind.

"Something bothering you, Ben?"

"...Well Cora doesn't know this yet, but I've got an offer, a really good offer on our ranch back home. The type of offer I'm mighty tempted to take up. I know Cora likes the place we have now, we've been settled for quite some time… but it's not North Fork."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, yet. ...But I have to admit my coming here is twofold. ...You know of any good spreads for sale around here?"

"The old MacDonald place right next door," Lucas hinted with a gleam in his eye.

"...Miracles do happen…"

"You think there's a possibility?"

"Like I said, I haven't talked to Cora… but maybe. I know I sure have missed this place ever since we left and for the amount he's offering…"

"Just who's so interested in buying your place? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"A man by the name of Prescott. Willard Prescott."

"Pres… Ben, has he been threatening you?"

"No, he's been completely professional. Why would you ask that?"

"Tall, short hair, few years older than me, and annoyingly cocky?"

"...Yes, why?"

"Because that same man was here almost ten years ago. Could've burned down the house, threatened me, and had his henchmen use me as a punching bag!"

"...Like I said, Lucas, he's been completely professional. ...If you'd rather I not do business with him, though..."

"If everything's above board, Ben, I don't have a problem. I just don't trust the man. But it sure would be nice to have you and Cora back in North Fork… especially if it were right next door."

"We sure have missed it here."

As the men continued to work the range, they discussed different pieces of land for sale around North Fork, Lucas light-heartedly pushing the idea of the spread next to theirs.

They returned to the homestead several hours later, only to see Cassie running out the door of Lucas and Milly's home.

"Thank goodness your home, I was just going to get Doc!"

"Doc?!" Lucas asked in alarm.

"It's Cora, Aunt Milly thinks she's gone into early labor!"

**9MC9**

Three riders approached the outskirts of Chicago, laughing. They all were about the same age, in their early twenties, two men riding on either side of a woman.

"Oh, Mr. Logan, I don't think I've ever seen anything so impressive!"

"Are you mocking me, Charles?" Rachael asked, eyebrows raised. "I didn't see _you_ getting any work done."

"I was doing reconnaissance."

"From the poker table?"

"You can learn a lot about a man from the way he plays poker."

"And just what did you learn about that drunk?" The other man asked.

"That he posed absolutely no threat to our…" the man quieted as he caught sight of a prone body in the distance. "Walter, what do make of that?"

The three rode closer to the crumpled form before the man replied.

"He's still breathing. Probably just some drunk."

The men started to ride past, but Rachael suddenly jumped down from her horse and ran toward the body.

"Rachael, what are you doing?!" Charles yelled as he followed after her.

Rachael knelt down beside the man and turned him over as Charles ran up beside her.

"You know better than to approach someone unguarded like that, what were you thinking?!"

But Rachael didn't answer him. She put her hands on the man's shoulders and gently shook. Charles looked down to see the man's bruised and bloodied face.

"Mark! Mark, can you hear me?!"

When Mark didn't respond, Rachael looked back up at Charles.

"We need to get him to a doctor, now! Help me get him in the saddle!"

Rachael and Charles worked to pick Mark up and push him up into the saddle in front of Walter.

"You know him?" Charles asked as he and Rachael mounted.

"He's my cousin," Rachael answered as they urged the horses forward.

"The one from New Mexico?"

Rachael nodded in response.

"What's he doing out here?"

"I wish I knew."

After getter Mark to the doctor, Rachael and Charles waited at the hospital while Walter said he was going to report back to the office. It was about a half hour before the doctor came out.

"Miss McCain?"

"Yes?" Rachael hopefully answered as she stood.

"Why don't you come on back to my office?"

Rachael and Charles followed the doctor through several halls before the three sat down at an old, sturdy oak desk.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know. Looks like he got off on the wrong foot with somebody. Several ribs are bruised, he has two black eyes, I believe his cheekbone is very mildly fractured… but those will all heal in time. It appears that he was hit across the head with a very hard object, most likely a sidearm, and that may have caused some severe damage. Has he had any head injuries before?"

"Several."

"...The sooner he wakes up, the better. I won't be able to truly assess his condition until then."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll have a nurse show you to his room."

"Thank you." Rachael turned as she went on, "Charles, would you mind telling your father that I'll finish my report here and bring it over when I'm done?"

"Of course not. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

A nurse shortly showed Rachael to Mark's room. Even with the blood cleaned off his face, Mark looked like he was in pretty bad shape. Rachael took a seat beside her cousin's bed and sat there for a long time, praying everything would be alright before finally starting her report.

She was just finishing up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rachael stood as she saw Mr. Pinkerton enter the room.

"Sit down, Rachael," Will said with a smile. "How is he doing?"

"He hasn't woken up, but last time the nurse was here she said his breathing and pulse was stronger." Rachael handed Will her report. "That's everything."

"Rachael, you didn't need to worry about it. The report could have waited."

"I needed something to keep me from worrying."

"Have you told the family?"

Rachael closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as she sat down in the chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"To be honest, Mr. Pinkerton, I hadn't even thought about it…"

"No sense worrying them, I suppose. I'm sure Mark will be awake in no time and then you can tell them everything at once."

There was another knock at the door and Rachael looked up to see Charles bringing in a tray of food.

"Hungry?"

"...Now that I think about it, I'm starving."

"I know the feeling. After a week of your cooking…"

"You better be careful, Son," Will warned. "You're gonna be stuck with her cooking for a long time."

Rachael and Charles looked at each other, then to Will.

"...What do you mean?" Rachael asked.

"You, Charles, and Walter work well together on the field. The three of you are going to start working on all your assignments together. Consider yourself partners."

Later that afternoon, the doctor was checking on Mark when he started to come around.

"There you go," the doctor encouraged, "Come on."

Mark opened his eyes to see a man hovering over him. He groaned as he suddenly felt the pain that coursed his body.

"Welcome back."

"Who… who are you?"

"Mark?"

Mark turned to see his cousin standing beside him.

"Rachael? What are you doing here?" Mark looked around and realized he was in a doctor's office somewhere. "What am I doing here?"

"That's what we'd like to know," the doctor answered. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mark thought for several moments before answering.

"...I got off the train… Tuesday night. I had dinner with Will… I went to bed… that's all I remember."

"Well apparently sometime between last night and this morning somebody decided to use you as a punching bag," Rachael explained. "Mark, what are you doing here in Chicago? Can you think of why anyone would want to hurt you?"

"...Someone passed away and left me a sizable inheritance. But the Thomases would be the only people to gain if I didn't claim the inheritance, and they don't need the money."

"I'll look into it."

"Rachael, whatever happened, I'm sure it's not connected. I can't quite picture someone of their station beating me up."

"Well someone beat you up and I'm going to find out who and why."

Mark shook his head and looked up at the doctor.

"I have an appointment to keep this afternoon, is there any reason I can't go?"

"I'd much rather you stay here overnight so we can be certain there is no permanent damage. Perhaps your cousin could explain your situation to whomever you are meeting with?"

"Rachael, do you know where the Harrison and Harrison law office is?"

"Sure, right down the street from ours, they handle our legal affairs."

"Could you do me a favor and explain the situation to them for me? I had an appointment at four."

"Sure thing. Do you need anything else?"

"My rifle and something to eat. I'm room eight at the hotel."

"Alright."

Rachael left the hospital and headed straight for the attorney's office.

"Afternoon, Rachael," the secretary greeted as she entered the office. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Mr. Harrison when he has a moment."

"Which one?"

"...I'm actually not sure. My cousin, Mark McCain, had an appointment with one this afternoon and there… is a situation."

"A situation?" The secretary asked as she started looking through the papers on her desk.

"...Someone attacked him and he can't make his appointment this afternoon."

"Oh dear… here it is. He was to see Zachariah."

"What about me?" A man asked as he came through an office door. "Oh, Rachael, good to see you. Here on Pinkerton business?"

"Family business, I'm afraid."

"Family… you are a McCain, aren't you? What's the relation?"

"Mark's my cousin. There's been an incident. I was returning from an assignment this morning with Charles and Walter and we found Mark outside of town, unconscious. He woke up not too long ago, but doesn't remember what happened. One thing's for certain, someone beat him up. The doctor didn't want him leaving the hospital until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any idea what happened?"

"Mark doesn't think the inheritance and being attacked are connected, I don't think there could be any other explanation. I'm going to try to find out what happened."

"You tell your cousin I'll move his appointment to eleven thirty tomorrow morning. ...And for the record, while I can't see the Thomases assaulting anyone, Mrs. Thomas was quite upset when she learned that her father didn't leave her anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison."

"Have a good day, Rachael."

The young woman left the office and made her way through the busy streets to one of the lower-end hotels. She walked to the desk and rang the bell several times before giving up and ascending the stairs. Not expecting it to be open, Rachael tried Mark's door and was surprised when the handle freely moved. She entered her cousin's room and looked around. The sheets were twisted and hanging halfway off the bed; several items around the room had been knocked over or shoved out of place, indicating that Mark had been dragged from bed and taken from the room against his will. Rachael walked to the open window and noticed marks indicating that a crowbar had been used to pry it open from the outside.

Rachael looked around the room for a few minutes longer before grabbing Mark's rifle, wallet, boots, and hat, as well as a change of clothes for her cousin. After walking downstairs and out the hotel doors, Rachael walked around to the alleyway and examined the ground below Mark's window where she found imprints left by a ladder. There was also a mix of footprints and horse tracks, but they were no help in light of the hundreds of people that had already been down the alley that day.

Rachael returned to the hospital and dropped her armload into a chair beside Mark's bed before handing her cousin his wallet.

"Anything missing?"

Mark took a few moments to look through the wallet before shaking his head.

"Was there anything valuable in the hotel room?"

"Besides the cash in here the most valuable thing in that room was probably the rifle. Why?"

"Because someone broke into the room, drug you out of bed, and beat you up."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your sheets were all twisted and out of sorts, stuff was knocked over in the room, the window was pried open, your door was unlocked, and there had been a ladder underneath your window. And if it wasn't because they wanted to steal something, I say it was to get you to go home before you got the inheritance."

"Like I said, the Thomases are the only ones who would benefit and they don't need the money."

"Just how much money are we talking about here?"

"Five thousand."

"Five thousand?" Rachael gawked. "Mark, rich or not, some people will do anything for money. Just who are these people?"

"He's a doctor. But last I knew he was mostly just teaching over at the college."

"Which one?"

"Chicago Medical College."

"Wait a minute… Thomas… Dr. Ben Thomas?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His name has come up around the office before… I'll have to check with Mr. Pinkerton, but I think there might be a file open on him."

"Rachael, as much as I can't stand the people, I don't think they're criminals."

"Yeah, well, you also just got pistol whipped so I don't think you get to make a judgement call."

"That's not fair; I'm fine. I'm also hungry."

"...Sorry, forgot."

"That's alright," Mark smiled as he pulled a bill from his wallet. "Would you mind getting us something to eat and joining me for an early supper? I'm dying to hear about all the trouble you're causing for Will."

"I'll be back."

Over supper, Rachael and Mark enjoyed getting caught up with each other. Mark smiled as Rachael told him all about her new life in Chicago, and if he wasn't mistaken, Rachael wasn't too disappointed about Charles being assigned as one of her partners. Eventually, Rachael realized she should probably let Mark get some rest, even if he wouldn't admit he needed it.

"...It's getting late, I should probably get some stuff done at the office before I head home."

"Hey, if you check my saddle bags, Ma and Pa sent a letter with me for ya."

"Alright. ...Should I wire and let them know what happened?"

"Naw, I'm fine. No sense in worrying them."

"Alright. Have a good night, Mark."

"Goodnight, Rachael."

**10MC10**

"Gone into labor?!" Ben jumped down from his horse and ran into the house.

"I'm riding for Doc." Lucas turned Razor around and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Cassie ran back inside to see Milly trying to keep Ben out of the bedroom.

"Please, Milly!"

"Ben, let me take care of her. Tend to Joshua." Milly handed the toddler to Ben and shut the bedroom door.

Ben helplessly wandered to Lucas's chair and sank into it, worry etched on his face.

"...Can I get you some coffee?" Cassie asked, hoping the man would decline.

"Please."

Cassie walked to the kitchen and fixed the coffee, fighting the waves of nausea that came over her has she prepared the drink.

After bringing Ben his coffee, Cassie took a seat across the room, mending a shirt and keeping an eye on Daniel and Lydia who played with their toys.

"Dear God, please not again…"

Cassie looked up to see Ben looking skyward, praying.

"Please don't take this child away from us, too."

Cassie's heart ached as she heard the man's prayer, knowing all too well the fear Mr. Severs was experiencing.

They continued to watch and wait, Cora's screams continuing to come from behind the bedroom door. Finally, Lucas returned with Andrew and Anna and immediately showed them to the bedroom. Lucas soon came back out to the front room and Cassie announced that she was going to start supper.

"Uncle Lucas, would you mind keeping an eye on Daniel for me?"

"Of course not."

As the kitchen door closed behind his niece, Lucas turned towards Ben.

"They'll be alright."

"You know you can't promise me that, Lucas."

"Whatever happens-"

"What, Lucas? Are you going to stand there and tell me that it's going to be alright? That if I lose my wife and my child and have to raise my son on my own, somehow it'll all work out and it will all be okay?"

"Whatever happens, Ben, Milly and I are here for you. For all of you. Whatever you need. Just don't you give up. Don't you dare give up. Because even when that's all you want to do, that's the only thing you can't do. Because like it or not you have a son who needs you and who's going to depend on you and who you can't give up on! Because as tough as things may get, he's going to need to know that you still love him. And your wife needs to know that you haven't given up on her, either. She's gonna need you, Ben. Whatever happens, she's going to need you to be strong. She needs to know that you are not going to give up. And if something horrible happens, and I pray it doesn't, she's gonna need you to remind her that it is not her fault. And you need to remember that none of it is your fault either, understand? Look at me, Ben!" Lucas waited for his friend to slowly look up at him, and saw tears streaming down his face. "It is not your fault, do you understand me?"

Ben slowly nodded before whispering, "...I can't… I can't lose her, Lucas… I can't lose either of them…"

Lucas reached out and put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know. Andrew's doing everything he can, It'll be alright…"

A long while later Cassie came out of the kitchen and picked Daniel up before sitting down on the couch beside Lucas. Daniel climbed into his grandfather's lap and smiled up at Lucas, who was staring into the fire.

"Supper should be ready in…" Cassie stopped short and stared at her son as Daniel bent over and gave his mother a second kiss on the belly and again smiled up at her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Lucas asked, turning towards his niece.

"Um… yes," Cassie slowly replied, shaking her head. "Supper will be ready in about twenty-five minutes."

Everyone looked up as the bedroom door suddenly opened and Andrew walked into the room.

"Is Cora alright?" Ben urgently asked as he stood.

"Your wife is fine."

"...I didn't hear a baby crying, Doc," Lucas sorrowfully said.

"The baby is fine as well, so far. Mr. Severs, your wife's water never broke and the contractions have subsided. However, I believe your wife has preeclampsia."

"Preeclampsia? Isn't that…"

"Very dangerous, yes. Your wife will need to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"I'll get her home on the next train."

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Mr. Severs. Your wife is in no condition to be traveling. She will need to stay in North Fork for the rest of her pregnancy."

"But where would we stay? I don't-"

"Ben, I take offense at that," Lucas interrupted. "You and Cora are more than welcome here, there's plenty of room."

"Lucas, we couldn't possibly…"

"I'll take you into town Saturday morning so you can send word to whoever's running things back home and pick up whatever things you and Cora need. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Lucas, I… I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure."

Ben turned towards the doctor as he asked, "Can I see her now?"

"Certainly. One of us will be by every day to check up on her and if you have any concerns, someone can come get us."

"Thank you."

As Ben went into the bedroom, Anna and Milly came out, relief on both of their faces.

"You two want to join us for supper?" Lucas asked Anna and Andrew.

"I better get back to the family, thank you though," Andrew replied.

"I'd love to, but I'd rather not ride back to town alone in the dark."

"Anna, you can spend the night with me," Cassie invited. "With Mark gone it's just me and Daniel up at the house."

"I might just take you up on that. Andrew, I'll see you in the morning."

"Enjoy your evening, then. Have a good night, everyone."

"Goodnight, Andrew," Lucas replied as he walked the doctor to the door. "And thank you."

After supper that evening, Cassie and Anna said goodnight to Lucas and Milly before walking up the hill. As they were getting ready for bed, Anna could tell something was on her sister's mind.

"What is it?"

"...How much do you think a child understands?" Cassie asked, pulling a nightgown from her dresser and tossing it to her sister.

"How old?"

"Daniel's age."

"...He obviously understand the concept of yes and no… right and wrong… family and strangers… why?"

"Something strange happened this afternoon. I had sat down with Daniel beside me… he kissed my stomach…" Cassie ran her hands over her belly. "And then he looked up and smiled at me. And then he did it again. ...He's never done anything like that before."

"...Probably just a fluke."

"...But there was this look in his eye. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. ...Do you… do you think it's possible that he understands?"

Anna sat down on the bed and thought for several moments, looking back and forth between her sleeping nephew and her sister.

"...I mean… maybe. ...But he probably just saw Maddy and Madison kissing Lou when she was pregnant and picked it up from them; I doubt he understands the concept of pregnancy."

"I don't know… there was just something about it…"

"Maybe he does understand. Or maybe he was being mischievous and trying to get sweets from you."

"Now that's not hard to believe, either. He certainly is his father's son."

"When is Mark due home?"

Cassie sighed as she thought back.

"I think he said Monday. While he's there he wanted to visit with Rachael and some friends, seeing as how he probably won't get back there for a long time."

"Bet you're anxious for him to get home?"

Cassie nodded with a smile.

"I really wanted to say something before he left… but if I was wrong I really didn't want to get his hopes up, either."

"Well he's definitely going to have a big surprise waiting for him when he gets home."

**11MC11**

"Alicia… Ben… we have a… little problem."

"Little as in little, or little as in big?" Ben asked, closing the study doors behind his friend.

"...It's on the larger end of the spectrum," Spencer admitted.

"What happened?"

"...My sources have reason to believe that Mr. McCain didn't exactly get our message last night."

"I told you to make sure those fools you hired made McCain understand!" Alicia declared.

"Alicia," Ben warned. "Let the man explain."

"They did everything we paid them to do," McFay assured. "...It just seems that McCain doesn't remember what happened. They roughed him up a little too much and he's still meeting with Mr. Harrison today."

"When?" Alicia inquired.

"I couldn't find out. I tried, but the secretary wouldn't budge."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't get-"

"Alicia," Ben firmly interrupted, his patience with his wife growing thin. "Spencer, could we get someone to follow him?"

"...We could try. But I don't really know what good it will do. He'd still get the money."

"...Not if it was… stolen," Mrs. Thomas commented.

"Alicia, how do figure on getting five thousand dollars off a man in broad daylight?" Ben inquired.

"...Muggings happen every day in Chicago."

"They don't usually happen to men who carry a rifle around."

"A rifle?" Spencer curiously asked.

"I forgot, this is as far west as you've been, isn't it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's a man originally from Oklahoma Territory that has a reputation called The Rifleman. He's never carried anything besides a rifle and there's yet to be a man with a six gun who can outshoot him. The McCain we're dealing with is that man's son, and from what I've heard, he's just as good with the firearm as his father. Having him mugged is risking drawing too much attention to ourselves. Especially if he gets the better of whoever attacks him."

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Alicia asked. "I'm not going to just sit here and let that money get away!"

Both men sat back and thought for several moments, trying to find a solution to the problem.

"...Five thousand dollars is a lot of money to carry around all day," Spencer commented.

"What are you saying?" Ben asked.

"He'll probably go back to his hotel and put it in the safe or hide it in his room. If you wait until he leaves again, it wouldn't take you but a few minutes to find it."

"But what if it's in the safe?" Alicia asked. "How are we supposed to get it out of there?"

"There are two reasons you open a safe, my dear," Ben answered. "To put something in, or to take something out."

"...I don't understand."

"When the clerk opens the safe for you to put your jewels inside, I'll distract her while you look for the money."

"Ben, no one would believe that I would put my jewels in a hotel safe."

"Oh, don't worry," Spencer assured. "The part of town you're going to, no one will recognize you."

"Us? What about you?"

"Sorry, I promised I'd take my wife to lunch, and I'm late as it is. 'Sides, it's not exactly my funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a saying, Alicia…" an exasperated Ben sighed. "He's just saying it's none of his business…"

**12MC12**

"Is there any way we could have the funds wired to my bank in North Fork?" Mark asked of the lawyer. "Under the circumstances I would feel much better if I wasn't carrying that much money around."

"Certainly, it would be no trouble at all." The lawyer thumbed through a few documents before handing Mark one final paper to sign. "Has your cousin found anything that would lead you to your assailants?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure if anything can be found, Rachael will find it."

"You don't seem too worried about it."

"It is what it is. If they wanted to kill me, I'd be dead, so I know I don't have that to worry about. I'll just be a little more careful for the rest of the trip."

Mark finished signing the document and handed it back to the lawyer before both men stood and shook hands.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Harrison."

"It was my pleasure. To tell you the truth, I was more than happy when Daniel told me he wasn't leaving his daughter anything. The only reason she took care of him all those years was to get pity and approval from her society friends."

"In some ways I can't help but feel sorry for people like that… deep down they must feel so empty."

"Well, I would not waste too much of your pity on them. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Chicago, Mr. McCain."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

Mark left the law office and made his was to a nearby restaurant where he was supposed to meet the Pinkertons for lunch. He caught sight of Robert and Will at a table and sat down with them.

"Robert, good to see you again."

"I see they weren't exaggerating when they said someone used you as a punching bag. What happened?"

"I can vaguely remember being pulled from bed in the middle of the night, but that's about it. It's more than I could remember when I woke up yesterday, so there's a possibility of it coming back."

"I'm sure William asked you all these questions when you had dinner the other night, but I wasn't invited, so you get to answer them again. How's the family?"

Mark answered all of Robert's questions before the three men started talking about politics and Pinkerton cases, Robert and Will dropping hints at Mark going to work for them.

"Like I've said," Mark finally answered, "If you ever need a hand in my neck of the woods, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand. But for now, the ranch is where I'm supposed to be. Besides, with Rachael on your hands, you've probably got all the McCain you can handle."

The men chuckled before Robert assured she had been a fine addition to the agency.

"Mark, I do have a question about her," Will stated.

"Alright."

"She was on an assignment with Charles and another young man a few weeks ago. A woman had hired us to find her missing husband and daughter. They tracked them to an abandoned cabin out in the middle of nowhere. The man had gone completely insane, they found the daughter badly beaten, but alive. Charles said when they first arrived, Rachael just froze. She just stood there and stared at the man. Didn't say anything, didn't move. Like she was in shock. She eventually snapped out of it, but it worried Charles so he told me about it. ...Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Mark heavily sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"...What did the man look like?"

"Oh… he was a big, tall man, had a full beard, brown hair and eyes."

"Rachael probably couldn't help but see her father."

"Her father?" Robert asked.

Mark nodded.

"Rachael's father murdered her mother and tried to kill Rachael. ...It wasn't pretty. She's mostly coped, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

The men nodded in understanding. There were a few moments of silence before Will changed the subject again.

Mark enjoyed the rest of the meal with the Pinkertons before heading back to his hotel. As he approached his room, however, Mark noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Rifle at the ready, Mark carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside his room to see the mattress flipped over and torn, desk and dresser drawers hanging open, and a woman standing in front of him with a pistol pointed directly at him.

"...Mrs. Thomas?"

Mark understood why, but he still had a hard time believing it. The sound of the door closing behind him interrupted Mark's confused thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see the doctor behind him with a revolver in hand.

"Drop the rifle, McCain, slow and easy."

Mark conceded and gently dropped his rifle onto the mattress.

"Now, where's the money?"

"What money?"

"Don't play games with us," Alicia demanded. "The money my father left you."

"I don't have it."

"You have to have it!"

"Quiet, Alicia," Ben snapped. "Where is it?"

"I had it wired to my bank."

"Ben, what are we going to do?" Alicia whined.

"Be quiet and give me a minute to think."

Mark started inching his way closer to his rifle until he heard Ben cock the revolver behind him.

"Go sit down over there," the doctor ordered, motioning to the desk.

Mark watched as Ben paced the floor, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, the man snapped his fingers and pointed at his wife.

"Your hand bag, do you still have the blank checks from the charity auction?"

A wide smile spread across Alicia's face. She crossed the room and dug through her hand bag before pulling out a check. As she started to fill one out, Mark turned towards the doctor.

"So what's your plan? Make me sign it and then kill me? You aren't thinking, Doctor."

"Find something to tie him up." The doctor took the check from his wife and put it down on the desk in front of Mark. "Sign it."

"And when someone finds me and I go straight to the police?"

Alicia looked up at Mark, then her husband.

"...He has a point, Ben."

"It's his word against ours."

Mark let out a heavy sigh and took the pen the doctor offered.

"...Ben, someone will find him. How was he supposed to tie himself up?"

"...He could've had a friend help him."

"And he had a friend beat him up Tuesday night, as well?"

"There's nothing connecting us to what happened."

"...Ben, we have to get rid of him."

The doctor turned and looked at his wife in bewilderment.

"Alicia, you're talking crazy!"

"Five thousand dollars, Ben!"

"No. I'll do a lot of things, Alicia. Murder isn't one of them!"

"This is our chance! This could be our only chance! Don't you want that for us? ...For our child?"

Ben's jaw dropped open, not believing his ears.

"...You mean… after all this time… you're finally… we're finally…"

With both husband and wife distracted, Mark stood, knocking the chair over, taking the opportunity to grab the revolver out of Ben's hand.

Mark suddenly felt fire burning in his left leg as it gave out from underneath him. He returned fire, hearing another bullet chip the desk behind him.

Ben ran to his wife's side and pulled her into his arms as she dropped the pistol she held in her hand.

The doctor looked down at the weapon and then up at Mark, rage glowing in his eyes.

"Don't do it," Mark begged as he saw the man reaching for the gun.

But the doctor didn't listen. As Ben brought the pistol up and pulled back the hammer, Mark had no choice but to fire his weapon.

Mark felt the bullet tear into his shoulder. As he collapsed to the ground, the door to the hotel room swung open. He heard someone yelling his name, but it was distant… everything seemed so far away.

Mark just stared across the floor, watching Ben slowly close his eyes; oblivious to the crowd that had poured into the room.

**13MC13**

Charles watched as Rachael repeatedly tapped the desk with a pencil, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"There's got to be something I'm missing…"

"Or maybe," Charles began, "Maybe you need to take it like a normal case. Look at the clues without a suspect in mind. What's that word my father's always using…? Oh yes, try being objective."

"I did take this case objectively. Then I got a suspect. Who else would have any reason to beat Mark up?"

"I don't know. Maybe your cousin is right and the two aren't connected. Maybe somebody got the wrong room. Maybe they're gonna go back and try to steal the money later. I don't know. But… what is it?"

Rachael stood and grabbed her satchel before running towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To warn Mark!"

Charles sighed and strapped on his gun belt before following after Rachael. He quickly caught up with her and together they ran towards the restaurant where Will, Robert, and Mark were supposed to be having lunch together. Halfway there, they nearly ran into William and Robert.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Will asked.

"Where's Mark?" Rachael worriedly asked.

"He went back to his hotel," Robert answered. "Why?"

Without giving a reply, Rachael took off, maneuvering her way through the crowded Chicago streets.

"Where's she headed?" Robert inquired of his nephew.

"She said something about warning Mark. I don't know what she's so worried about, he already knows the risks of having that much money in a city like this."

"What exactly happened?" Will asked his son.

Charles recounted what had occurred in the office to his father and uncle as they started making their way towards Mark's hotel. They caught up with Rachael in the hotel lobby just in time to hear shots ringing out above them. They ran up the stairs and forced their way through the forming crowd, reaching the door to room eight as one final shot sounded. Will was the first inside the room, but Rachael quickly ran past him, yelling Mark's name.

As Rachael reached Mark, she could see the blood stains growing on his shirt and pant leg. His eyes were open, staring across the room.

"Mark, say something!" Rachael begged. "Mark!"

Charles looked across the room to see his father and uncle checking the pulses of a man and woman. He knelt down beside Rachael and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's in shock, he can't hear you." He turned and motioned to the hotel manager. "Help me get him to another room. Someone go for a few doctors and someone else go for the police."

Rachael followed as Charles and the manager carried Mark to the next room. She stayed there until a doctor arrived and asked that Charles take her down to the lobby.

They met Will and Robert in the hall and walked with them downstairs.

"How's Mark?" Will asked.

"We don't know," Charles replied. "What of the man and woman?"

"They were both unconscious when we arrived. The woman died. Another doctor is tending to the man now."

The police soon arrived and began asking questions. They quickly identified Mrs. and Dr. Thomas, but after hours of inquiries, still had no answers as to what had occurred in the hotel room.

Afternoon turned to evening and the Pinkertons waited with Rachael for news of Mark. Not much had been said between the four when Rachael finally turned to Robert and Will.

"...I apologize for the way I conducted myself this afternoon. It wasn't professional nor did it reflect well on the agency."

"Rachael, he's family," Will gently said. "You have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't something you took on as a Pinkerton, anyway."

"Mr. Pinkerton?"

Everyone stood and turned to see one of the police sergeants coming down the stairs.

"I thought you should know that Dr. Thomas has passed away. ...Until further notice, I'm treating this as a double homicide and would-"

"A double homicide?!" Rachael exploded. "_They_ destroyed _his_ hotel room! _He_ was the one attacked two nights ago! _He_ was named the sole heir in her late father's will, and you're saying _he_ was the one trying to murder someone?!"

"He is the only one still alive. I'll keep everything you've said in mind, Miss McCain. We'll have to wait and see what he says when he wakes up and see if what he says lines up with the facts. But as I was saying, Mr. Pinkerton, I am treating this as a double homicide and would appreciate it if you and your agency wouldn't meddle."

"We'll stay out of the way, Sergeant," Robert promised.

"Thank you."

The man turned and walked away.

"The incompetence…" Rachael mumbled under her breath.

"He's just doing his job," Will reminded.

They continued to wait; the ticking of the clock nearly driving everyone insane. Finally, just past eight, the doctor came down the stairs.

"Mark?" Rachael anxiously inquired.

"I had a bit of a time getting the bullets out, but he survived surgery and should rouse tomorrow morning sometime. You can go up and see him if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you!"

Rachael gave the doctor a hug before running up the stairs.

Rachael, Charles, and Will spent the night at Mark's bedside, vigilantly watching over him.

It was nearly eight the following morning when they saw Mark's eyes open; but they could all tell something was wrong.

"Mark?" Rachael worriedly asked. "Should I get the doctor?"

"No," Mark quietly replied. "I don't need the doctor."

"Do you remember-"

Will's question was interrupted by a knock at the door. Charles answered it and allowed the doctor and Sergeant Anderson inside the room.

"You are one lucky man," the doctor declared.

"So I've been told." As Mark replied, his voice was monotone.

"...Mr. McCain, I want to examine you before the sergeant asks you a few questions."

"...Questions?" Mark asked, looking to the policeman.

"Two people are dead."

"...Three."

Mark's statement was echoed in the form of question by everyone else in the room.

"Three?"

"Mrs. Thomas was with child."

**14MC14**

"Can you say it again?" Cassie asked, smiling down at her son. "Say it Daniel, say, baby."

"Ba-bee… baby!"

"Good job! Now, where is the baby?"

Daniel giggled and pointed at Cassie's stomach before giving his Ma a hug.

"That's right!"

Cassie wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a kiss on the head.

A knock briefly sounded at the door before Lucas stuck his head inside.

"Ben and I are headed to town. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, though."

"Alright. See you later then."

"Bye."

Lucas started to close the door behind him, but stopped and walked all the way inside the home.

"Cassie, is everything alright?"

"...Of course, why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed more tired as of late. ...I guess with Mark gone, I just get more worried about you."

"Thank you," Cassie replied with a smile. "But I'm fine, really."

"As long as you're sure. You know if you need anything, Milly and I are here."

"I'm sure, and thank you."

"See you when we get back."

"Bye."

Lucas walked back down the hill and climbed into the buckboard.

"Ready to go?" He asked Ben.

"I've got our orders," the man chuckled, showing Lucas the long list Milly and Cora had given him.

"We better get a move on, then."

The men headed to town and made their first of many stops at the general store. Several hours later they had finished making their purchases and made one final stop at the telegraph office.

"Lucas, didn't know you were in town," Amos called as the men made their way inside the office. "I was just getting ready to have someone ride this out to you."

"Must be urgent if you were gonna send someone all the way out to the ranch," Lucas commented in concern.

When Amos didn't say anything in reply, Lucas took the telegram from the man and opened it.

LUCAS McCAIN

NORTH FORK, NEW MEXICO

Please meet midnight train

Bring buckboard

Don't tell anyone

I need to talk to you alone

McCAIN, MARK

KANSAS CITY, MISSOURI

"Something wrong, Lucas?" Ben asked.

"...Mark just letting us know when he's gonna be home," Lucas replied, trying to not let the worry he felt show on his face.

"Oh, good."

Lucas stepped back as Ben sent his telegram, dozens of thoughts running through his head. He tried telling himself nothing was wrong; but if that was the case, why didn't Mark want anyone else knowing he was coming home?

As Lucas drove the buckboard home, he could hear Ben talking, but he really didn't know what the man was saying. He managed to nod and "hmmm," at the appropriate times; never once taking his thoughts off his son.

At supper that evening, everyone noticed that Lucas wasn't himself. He stayed quiet, practically ignored the children, and kept staring in Cassie's direction. No one could obtain Lucas's attention and everyone finally decided to leave him be.

Later that evening, Milly walked out onto the back porch. She eventually saw Lucas returning from doing the barn chores up the hill and watched as he walked towards their own barn. She followed and stood in the doorway of their barn for a while before walking up behind her husband and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas, what's the matter?"

Lucas slightly jumped and then relaxed as he turned around.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Milly put her other hand to Lucas's cheek and looked into her husband's worried eyes.

"Something's bothering you. You've been acting strange all evening. What is it?"

"...There's something I've got to take care of in town tonight."

"Something?"

Lucas hesitated; torn between his wife and his son.

"...I have to help a friend."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't, Milly. ...Please, trust me."

Milly reached up and wrapped her arms around Lucas, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Just as long as you don't turn into a tinhorn again."

"No," Lucas chuckled. "Nothing like that."

After finishing the chores, Lucas sat in front room and read until it was time to hitch the team and drive into town.

The streets of North Fork were silent; even the saloon seemed quiet. Lucas brought the buckboard to a stop in front of the station and jumped down before walking up onto the platform, anxiously waiting for the train to arrive.

Five minutes after midnight, Lucas watched the train slowly pull into the station. He saw two men step onto the platform and walk past him, but neither of them were Mark.

Finally, a shadow appeared at the end of one of the cars. The figure stepped down into the light, relying heavily on the crutch that supported him. Lucas slowly followed the crutch up, seeing next a rifle held by a hand that hung out of a sling. He continued to look up, his brow furrowing as he finally saw his son's bruised, matured, hardened face.

Mark looked into his Pa's eyes and felt so much guilt; so much shame. He finally understood what his Pa had tried so hard to teach him for twenty-three years. He finally understood what his Pa had tried to protect him from for twenty-three years. He finally understood the burden he would carry for the rest of his life.

Lucas watched as his son took a very hesitant step towards him, but Mark suddenly stopped and didn't move any further; tears welling in his eyes. His clenched jaw trembled as a tear finally slid down his cheek.

Lucas couldn't take it any longer and took several long strides towards his son, closing the gap between them and pulling Mark into an embrace.

Mark collapsed into his father's arms, finally letting the tears fall as his rifle and crutch dropped to the platform. His whole body shook as he buried his head into his Pa's shoulder, gasping for breath between sobs.

Tears welled in Lucas's eyes as he held his son. He had hoped and prayed his son could be spared this one tragedy in life; ...but Lucas had killed too many men to not know what that look in his son's eye had meant.

Neither Mark or Lucas knew how much time had passed. The train was long gone when Mark had finally regained his composure. Lucas put a hand on Mark's shoulder and held his son at arm's length.

"Where's BlueBoy?"

Mark gestured to the end of the platform where he had asked a porter to leave the horse.

Lucas handed Mark his crutch and rifle and helped his son get into the buckboard before retrieving BlueBoy

and tying the horse to the back of the rig. The rancher climbed up into the seat beside his son and released the brake.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or when we get home?"

Mark looked towards his Pa, trying to decide if he was surprised or not.

"...You know, don't you?"

Lucas nodded.

There was a very long silence. Just outside of town, Mark finally responded in a coarse whisper.

"...Pa, I'm a monster."

Lucas pulled hard on the reins and brought the team to a stop. He put the break into place and turned towards son.

"You are not a monster, Mark," Lucas sternly replied.

"Yes I am..." Mark's voice shook as he spoke. "Charlie… that was an accident. I didn't pull the trigger… it just went off. I was trying to get the gun away from someone. This time… this time I looked straight at them. At both of them. I took aim and I fired. Pa… I killed a man and a woman… a pregnant woman! I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't mean to kill either of them!"

"Tell me what happened, Son."

With tears streaming down his face, Mark explained everything that had taken place in Chicago. Lucas's heart ached for his son as he heard the turmoil in Mark's voice.

"...I wasn't even thinking… I just heard the gunshot and I reacted. I should've… there must have been something else I could've done. That baby…"

"Mark, you were defending yourself. There was nothing else you could've done. Maybe if you had your rifle, you could've taken a better shot, but you didn't. And that's not your fault."

"They hadn't shot a handgun anymore than I had, but I survived!"

"And I thank God you did. They put themselves, and their child in that situation, Mark. What happened is not your fault. If it was, you would have been arrested. I'm sure you were questioned by the authorities?"

"...I was, but-"

"There are no buts about it, Mark. ...I know this is something that will stay with you forever. But that's why, Son, you have to realize it's not your fault."

"Pa… how… how am I supposed to live with myself?"

Lucas put an arm around his son and pulled Mark close.

"By realizing it's not your burden to carry."

Knowing his son would just need time, Lucas used his free hand to again release the break and urge the team forward. About halfway home, Lucas realized his son had cried himself to sleep.

Mark woke as they pulled into the yard and sat up, looking around.

"...Pa, would you mind if I stayed down here for the night? ...I don't want Cassie finding me… I want to be the one to approach her."

"Of course not, but I'll have to set up the army cot in your sister's room. The Severs are staying with us."

Mark waited in the barn as Lucas put the horses away and then set up the cot in Lydia's bedroom. Lucas helped Mark get settled in bed before turning down the lamp and heading for the door.

"...Pa?"

"Yes?"

"The time had to come for you to say yes. But thank you for all the times you said no."

**15MC15**

Mark woke the next morning as he felt something heavy land on his chest, knocking the wind out of him; agitating his ribs and bullet wound. He groaned, expecting the pressure to soon be released, but instead felt it hit him again, then again. He opened his eyes as he fought against the urge to yell out and saw his sister on top of him, bouncing up and down.

"Lydia, get off!"

"Mark, you 'ome!"

"Get off!" Mark coughed.

"Mark, why you 'ere?" Lydia asked as she continued to bounce.

"Lydia, I said get off!"

"You play wif me?"

"PA!" Mark coughed again, more violently this time.

Lydia came down again.

"PA!"

Lucas and Milly woke to hear a man's voice coming from Lydia's bedroom.

"Lydia, I said get off!"

"...Lucas, that sounded like..."

"PA! ...PA!"

Pulling on his jeans, Lucas ran to his daughter's bedroom, Milly right behind him. She stopped at the door and gasped as she saw Mark's injuries, covering her mouth with her hand.

"PA!"

"Lydia, NO!" Lucas boomed.

The father grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from Mark; Lydia balling as Mark went into a ragged coughing fit, unable to catch his breath. Lucas handed their daughter to Milly and returned to Mark, helping him sit up.

"Breathe, Mark, breathe…"

"Lucas? Milly?" Ben called as he came from his and Cora's bedroom. "Is everything…" the man quieted as he saw Lucas kneeling down beside someone. "Should I ride for the doctor?"

"No," Mark gasped as he grabbed Lucas's arm and swallowed hard. "...I'm… I'm alright."

"Mark, what happened?" Milly asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Mark?" Ben echoed, a little unbelieving that little Mark McCain had grown into the man before him.

"I'll…" Mark gasped again. "...Explain later." Mark gave himself a moment to get his bearings and get his breathing under control before coughing again and turning towards his sister. "...Lydia?"

Lydia buried her head deeper into Milly's shoulder, still crying.

"Ma, can you bring her here, please?" Mark weakly asked.

Milly stepped forward and sat down on the cot beside Mark, turning Lydia around. Lydia kept trying to hide, but Lucas finally took her from Milly and made his daughter face her brother.

"Lydia, I'm sorry for yelling. But I got hurt, and when you were jumping on me, it made me hurt more."

"...Me 'urt you?" Lydia whimpered.

"Somebody else hurt me, I'm just still sore, so we can't play as hard as we used to. You're gonna have to be gentle with me for a while, like you are with Daniel."

"Me sorry," Lydia cried.

"You don't need to cry." Mark reached out with his good arm and lifted his sister's chin. "I just need a few weeks to get better and then you and Daniel can jump all over me. Now, why don't you let Mama help you pretty up your face while I finish getting out of bed?"

Lucas handed Lydia back to his wife and watched as Milly walked back out the room, closing the door behind her. Lucas turned back towards Mark, worriedly looking his son over.

"Mark, are you alright?"

"I think I need to go see Doc Burrage sometime today."

"I'll hook the-"

"Pa, I need to see Cassie first, and I don't know how long that's gonna take."

"Mark, I'm sorry. I was going to wake you before the rest of the house got up… I didn't think about Lydia…"

"It's alright… they had to find out, sooner or later."

"...I'll walk you home."

Lucas helped Mark get up and together they started up the hill. It took time, but they eventually reached Mark and Cassie's front porch. Mark looked through the window and saw Cassie at the stove, her back to the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"...I do, but this is something I need to do alone."

"Do you want me to wait out here?"

"...Ma deserves to know what happened. She's going to be mad enough at us for not telling her last night."

"I'll be back to check on you two in a while."

"Thanks, Pa."

Mark watched as his Pa turned to walk down the hill before putting his hand on the doorknob and quietly turning it, then pushing the door open. Mark grabbed the crutch again and gently stepped forward, being careful not to alert his wife of his presence until he was well inside the house.

"...Cassie?"

A smile spread across Cassie's face when she heard her husband's voice. She wiped her hands on her apron and turned around, screaming as her eyes fell on Mark.

Cassie stood there; her hand trembling as it hovered over her mouth, tears falling down her face.

Mark slowly started forward, but Cassie ran to her husband, gently putting a hand to his face.

"Wha… Mark… who… please, tell me you're alright!"

"I'm alright," Mark promised, leaning forward on his crutch to put a hand on his wife's face, using a thumb to wipe away her tears.

"What happened?" She cried.

Mark looked into his wife's tear-filled eyes, unprepared for the wave of emotions that came over him as he realized that he was going to have to tell his wife everything.

"...Chicago didn't go like I had planned."

Mark sat down and hesitantly told Cassie about what had happened in Chicago. As Mark told her the last of it, he looked away, unable to look his wife in the eye and tell her that what he had done.

There was a long, deafening silence until Cassie finally reached out and took her husband's chin in her hand, turning his face towards him.

"Mark," Cassie cried. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Mark looked up at his wife. But instead of seeing fear or judgment in her eyes, he saw love.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You're blaming yourself for something that was out of your control and you need to stop it. What happened, happened and it wasn't your fault. I love you, Mark."

"How can you say that after what I did?"

"Because the same Mark McCain that left me a week ago is still sitting right in front of me. A man who loves and cares about people. A man who does right. A man of courage, and honor, and integrity. They pushed you to your last resort, Mark. You had no choice."

Cassie put her hand to Mark's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It was not your fault."

Mark slowly nodded as tears streamed down his face.

**16MC16**

Cassie and Mark were still talking when Lucas checked on them later that morning. He drove Milly and Lydia to church, still concerned about his son.

As they were getting ready to walk into the church, Johnny called out to him.

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Johnny." Lucas turned to Milly. "I'll be right there."

Lucas walked back down the stairs, greeting Lou as he passed her and the children.

"How is-"

"I think this is a conversation better had in private."

Lucas looked at his brother-in-law in confusion before slowly nodding and following the marshal to his office. They both took a seat at the desk, Lucas trying to figure out what was wrong.

"...Well it must be important if it couldn't wait until after church," Lucas finally said.

"...I couldn't wait any longer and I didn't want to worry Lou. I took Ned's shift last night and was doing the rounds when the midnight train got in."

"Oh…"

"Oh, is right. Lucas, what happened?"

Lucas sat there for several moments, trying to find a way to say it.

"...My little boy grew up, Johnny. He… he lost the little bit of innocence he had left."

"...You mean…?"

Lucas nodded.

"How'd it happen?"

Lucas took the time to explain to Johnny what his son had told him the night before.

"Oh, Lucas… he could hardly swallow busting Perry's hand, how's he taking this?"

"It's going to take some doing, that's for sure… he's mortified.

"What about Cassie?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet, she and Mark were still talking when we left for church."

"If there's anything Lou and I can do, please let us know."

"Thanks, Johnny… if you could just not tell anyone, for now, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course."

The two men left the office and rejoined their families at the church. After the service, Lucas took the older Doc Burrage aside and briefly explained the situation before asking him to come out to the ranch.

Lucas went into more detail on the way home, including details about what had happened in Lydia's bedroom that morning. After dropping Milly and Lydia off down the hill, Lucas drove Doc up to Mark and Cassie's.

Lucas and Doc climbed the porch steps before Lucas rapped on the door and took a step back.

Cassie opened it, surprised to see Lucas on the other side.

"Uncle Lucas? You know you don't need to wait for an answer."

"...I didn't know if you and Mark were done yet."

"Please, both of you, come in," Cassie replied with a nod. "Mark fell asleep about two hours ago."

Cassie gestured across the room toward Mark, who was asleep in his chair. Daniel was curled up asleep in his lap.

"How is he doing?" Lucas asked.

"...He's taking it really, really hard. I… I think he understands that it's not his fault, but it's going to take time…"

"Cassie," Doc began, "Would you mind waking him?"

Cassie nodded and crossed the room, picked up her son, and did as the doctor asked. Doc spent a while examining Mark before rebandaging his wounds.

"Mark, I'm surprised the doctors in Chicago let you leave."

The guilty look on Mark's face said it all.

"Mark McCain!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Would you rather I be sitting in a hotel room in Chicago right now?"

"That's not the point!"

"Did Rachael know about this?" Lucas demanded.

"...I plead the fifth?"

Before Cassie or Lucas could say anything else, Doc interjected.

"Your father can help you get to bed, but after that, I don't want you moving around for a while. Your leg, ribs, and shoulder all need time to heal, and they can't do that if you keep aggravating the injuries."

"But I-"

Cassie, Lucas, and Doc all looked down at Mark with disapproving frowns. Mark awkwardly sank into the chair, feeling like he was five years old and getting scolded for sneaking a cookie.

"Alright…"

Lucas helped Mark to the bedroom and got him situated in bed before he said he'd bring up some of Milly's lunch later. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Cassie and the doctor.

"Well, Doc, what do you think?"

"I really didn't like the way his leg looked."

"You're not worried about infection, are you?" Lucas asked in concern.

"No, nothing like that. The doctor in Chicago did the best job he could. The way it hit, just below the knee, it could leave some permanent damage. I don't want to say anything to him for now… I know he seems to be doing fine, but… I'd just rather not say anything to discourage him for the time being. I know how shook up you said he was last night, Lucas, and… we just don't want to add to it."

"What about his ribs, and his shoulder?" Cassie asked.

"Those should be fine. I think he's slightly fractured his cheekbone as well, but that seems to be healing nicely. I'll bring something to help ease the pain when I come to check on Cora tomorrow. Speaking of which, I might as well get down there and check on our expectant mother."

"Thank you, Doc."

"I'll see you later, Cassie."

"I'll bring some lunch up for you three in a while."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas."

**17MC17**

A few nights later, Cassie woke to again hear her husband thrashing around in bed. She sat up and lit the lamp before turning and trying to wake Mark.

"Mark, wake up." Cassie shook her husband. "Mark you're dreaming!"

"Please, please don't! Don't make me!"

"Mark!"

"Don't! NO!"

Mark bolted upright in bed, his breathing ragged and coarse. Realizing it was just another dream, Mark slowly closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing.

"Mark?"

Mark turned as Cassie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"...It was you."

Cassie took her husband's hand in her own and put the other to his cheek.

"It wasn't me. We're alright. We're going to be alright."

"Every time I close my eyes… I can't help but see their bodies. It haunts me."

"...I know it's different, but we used to see my father and DeFord every time we closed our eyes, too. In time… it will get better."

Mark rested his forehead against Cassie's before giving her a kiss.

"I love you, Cass."

Mark and Cassie sat there for a long time before finally getting back underneath the covers. Cassie reached over and turned down the lamp, wondering how long she could, and how long she should keep her pregnancy a secret.

The next morning, Cassie was fixing breakfast when there was a knock at the door followed by the sound of her father-in-law's voice.

"Mark in bed like he should be?"

"Was last time I checked, but knowing your son…" Cassie stopped as she turned around. There was a look on Lucas's face; one she couldn't quite identify. "What is it?"

"Good news. Johnny just dropped this off."

Cassie read the telegram Lucas handed her before looking back up at Lucas with a relieved smile.

"Mark!"

Cassie ran to the bedroom, Lucas close behind. She jumped onto the bed, regretting it as her husband let out a long groan.

"Sorry…"

"What is it?"

"Uncle Johnny just brought this by. It's from the police station in Chicago."

Mark took the telegram and started reading.

"Checked autopsy report as requested. Mrs. Alicia Thomas was…" Mark looked up at his wife and father, then back down at the wire. "...Was not pregnant at the time of death." Tears began to fall down Mark's face as he again looked up. "I don't… I don't understand. I heard her tell Ben that she was pregnant…"

"Either she was wrong, Mark," Lucas began. "Or, more likely, she made it up to get Ben to go along with her. Johnny said after hearing what happened he was suspicious of Alicia's sudden confession and decided to look into it."

Mark used his good arm to pull Cassie into an embrace, crying tears of relief. Finally letting her go, Mark looked back up at his Pa.

"Is he still here?"

"He had to get back to town."

"When you see him next, will you thank him for me?"

"I will."

Mark suddenly got a whiff of something and turned towards his wife.

"...What's that smell?"

"Oh, Mark, your breakfast!" Cassie jumped up and ran back to the kitchen, Mark laughing through his tears.

Lucas looked to his son, a concerned smile on his face.

"...Are you going to be alright, Son?"

"I am, Pa," Mark answered with a nod. "...Even… even if Alicia had been pregnant… it would've been a whole lot harder… but I'd still be alright, thanks to you and Cassie. ...I understand so much more now. Having taken life… it makes you reevaluate everything. ...Not that I didn't respect you before, Pa, but it's given me a whole new respect for you and the things you've been through. For the things you tried to protect me from."

Lucas brought his hand down and patted Mark's good leg.

"I love you, Son. Ben and I are heading out for the day. I'll be back up after supper."

"You think maybe I could get out to the porch tonight?" Mark took one look at Lucas's face before going on. "...I'll take that as a no."

**18MC18**

Friday night, Cassie brought Daniel up onto the bed to let him crawl and walk around.

"It amazes me how fast he's growing up," Mark commented as he reached out to tickle his son.

Daniel laughed and crawled away from Mark, retreating to Cassie's lap.

"He learned a new word while you were gone."

"What word?"

Cassie bent down and whispered something into Daniel's ear. He looked up at her and giggled.

"Come on, you can say it," Cassie encouraged. "Say…" Cassie again bent down and whispered into her son's ear.

Daniel pointed at Cassie's stomach and declared, "Baby!" before kissing his mother's belly.

Mark looked at his wife, shock written all over his face.

"Cassie… are you…? You're…?"

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"...You're not upset I waited to tell you, are you?"

"Well ya could've told me yesterday!" Mark teased.

He started to lean over to give his wife a kiss, but instead let out a moan and rested back against the headboard. Cassie chuckled and came around, giving Mark a long, loving kiss.

"So just how long did you wait to tell me this time?"

"I'm only nine weeks along. I've suspected for about two and found out for sure while you were gone."

"Nine weeks? I don't know what we're going to do with ourselves with this long to prepare…"

"Can we tell your Pa in the morning?"

"You want to tell everyone this early?"

"Just close family."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean tell Pa? You mean Ma knows? You told her before you told me?"

"Mark, your mother knew I was pregnant before I knew I was pregnant!"

"What?"

"Do you remember the morning the Sullivans came for breakfast?"

"What about it?"

"Well I brought the laundry down…"


End file.
